


Sugar, We're Going Down

by Yeara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeara/pseuds/Yeara
Summary: Theodore Nott ist nicht wirklich das, was man sich unter einem typischen Slytherin vorstellt. Aber vielleicht ist er genau die Person, die das Haus der Schlangen braucht, als das Monster in Pink die Schule übernimmt und die Welt um Hogwarts sich nach wie vor weigert zu begreifen das ER zurückgekehrt ist. Was Theo allerdings braucht? Das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte, die viel mit Freundschaft, Umarmungen, dunklen Ecken in der Bibliothek, roten Haaren und Spitznamen zu tun hat.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Keine Ahnung warum, aber Theodore Nott war ein Character der zwar in den Büchern wenig Beachtung gefunden, aber mich schon immer fasziniert hat. Genau deswegen hab ich vor zig Jahren beschlossen etwas über ihn zu schreiben und auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich wieder ewig für Updates brauche (keine Jahre - versprochen) habt ihr hier die Originale, Deutsche Version von "Sugar, We're Going Down".

Das Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas ließ Theo schon lange nicht mehr zusammen zucken. Es war so alt und gewohnt, dass er noch nicht einmal den Kopf hob um zu sehen was eigentlich zerbrochen war.

Stattdessen drehte er die Musik etwas lauter um seinen Vater unten im Salon nicht hören zu müssen. 

Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er nicht hoch kam um seine Aggressionen anderweitig zu bewältigen. Die Muggelmusik die gerade in voller Lautstärke durch das ausladende Turmzimmer hallte würde nämlich ziemlich sicher nicht zur Steigerung seiner Laune beitragen. 

Aber eigentlich sollte seine Laune doch endlich nach Jahren schon grade zu euphorisch sein, jetzt, wo der dunkle Lord endlich zurück war.

Leise seufzte Theo auf und warf einen kurzen Blick zu der Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Noch eine halbe Stunde. Er musste nur noch eine halbe Stunde durchhalten. Aber 30 Minuten waren lange. Verdammt lange für jemand der jede Sekunde zählte. Die Zeit schien nicht vergehen zu wollen, wie schon die ganzen letzten Wochen über. Jede Minute der Sommerferien hatte sich gezogen wie Sirup und sie alle hatten Angst gehabt dieser Alptraum würde niemals enden.

Mit einem frustrierten Laut schwang Theodore die Beine über die Bettkante und fuhr sich durch die dunkelbraunen Haare. Seine Augen funkelten leicht golden in der aufgehenden Sonne die langsam und träge ihre Strahlen durch die hohen Fenster in Nott Manor fallen ließ. Von hier oben, aus seinem Zimmer, überblickte er fast ihre ganzen Ländereien und konnte bis zum Meer hinuntersehen. 

Das einzige Turmzimmer. 

Hier war er vor seinem Vater zumindest dann sicher, wenn der mal wieder zu betrunken war um die enge Wendeltreppe hoch zu steigen.

Aber jetzt waren es nur noch 20 Minuten bis er hier raus war. Nur noch wenige Stunden bis er wieder sein Zimmer in den Kerkern beziehen konnte. Bis er wieder wirklich zuhause war, umgeben von seiner wirklichen Familie.

Kurz fiel sein Blick auf das funkelnde Abzeichen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Vertrauensschüler… 

Er… 

Theo hatte es fast nicht fassen können als er seinen Hogwartsbrief geöffnet hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass zumindest die Hälfte seines Hauses auf Draco gesetzt hatte und die andere auf Blaise. Vielleicht hatten auch ein paar mehr auf Blaise gesetzt.

Aber nein. Er war es geworden. 

Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen und er steckte das Abzeichen ein. Wäre sein Vater einmal lang genug nüchtern um Theo und seine Existenz nicht zu verfluchen, würde er sicher so etwas wie Stolz empfinden. Oder zumindest mal für eine Sekunde keinen Hass oder Verachtung. 

Aber Abby würde es sicher gefallen. Die Kleine würde das wohl cool finden. Völlig egal, dass die Vertrauensschüler ihres Hauses garantiert Granger und Potter hießen. Sie wäre garantiert super stolz auf ihn.

Und Alec… Alec würde ihn mit diesem stolzen, weichen Lächeln ansehen das immer noch dieses warme Gefühl in Theo hinterließ. Ob das wohl jemals vorbei gehen würde? 

„Wohl eher nicht…“ murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und zog seine Lederjacke an. Nein, Alecs Lederjacke. Der Ältere hatte sie ihm vor ein paar Tagen in die Hand gedrückt und ihn ernst angesehen.

_ „Damit du nie vergisst wo du zuhause bist.“ _

Theo hatte nichts sagen müssen. Nichts erklären. Ob Abby ihm von Potter, Cedric und dem Lord erzählt hatte? Von seiner Rückkehr? Bestimmt. Er hatte Alec schließlich stumm schwören müssen das er auf sie aufpasste. Das er Acht gab damit ihr nichts zu stieß. Komme was wolle.

Vorsichtig zog Theo den Kragen der Jacke hoch und atmete kurz ein. Sie roch nach Alec… 

Er brauchte etwas was ihn fest hielt. Was ihn darin erinnerte wieso er das tat. Wieso er nicht einfach rannte soweit er konnte, bis seine Lungen brannten und seine Beine nachgaben und er nie wieder zurück sehen musste.

Theodores Blick glitt erneut aus einem der Fenster. Von hier aus konnte er sich einbilden das kleine Muggelhaus unten im Dorf zu sehen. Das Haus von Alec und Abby und ihren Eltern. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass es da war. 

Ganz… ohne Chaos und Vernichtung. 

Vielleicht würden die Todesser hier ihre Finger raus lassen? Zu nahe an dem Anwesen um nicht unter Verdacht zu geraten… oder sie waren die Ersten die lernen mussten was es bedeutete in den Augen des Dunklen Lords unwürdig zu sein. Um das Manor nicht zu verschandeln. 

Sobald Theo nächstes Jahr im November Zugriff auf seine Verliese hatte würde er dafür sorgen, dass Alec und seine Familie einen sicheren Ort bekamen zum leben. Irgendwo ein Haus am Meer, weit weg von Todessern und Krieg. 

Das schuldete er ihnen!

Alles was er für dieses Schuljahr brauchte hatte er in eine große Reisetasche geschmissen, die schon letztes Jahr mit einem Ausdehnungszauber versehen worden war. 

Auch dieses Jahr hatte er den Großteil seiner persönlichen Sachen dabei. Sein Zimmer sah unverfänglich und verlassen aus wenn er nicht da war. Die Musik verstummte.

Sein Vater würde sich garantiert in den nächsten Wochen hier drin umsehen. Etwas suchen, dass Theodore in Schwierigkeiten bringen sollte. Aber es war nichts mehr hier. 

Tief durchatmend drehte der Nott sich in Richtung Tür. Er war so weit. Alle Vorbereitungen waren getroffen. 

Mrs. Watson würde nicht diese blöde lange Schnittwunde an seinem Schlüsselbein sehen wenn er erst kurz vor knapp dort aufschlug. Sie würde ihn nicht mit diesem mitleidigen, traurigen Blick ansehen wenn sie die feinen Schnitte von Glas an seiner Schulter und Teilen seines Halses entdeckte. Sie waren schon verheilt und nur noch Narben aber sie sah ihn immer so… so verzweifelt an. Er hasste es. Theo hasste es wie die Pest ihr solche Sorgen zu bereiten. Aber was konnte er schon machen? 

Vorsichtig setzte er Nox, seinen großen, biestigen, schwarzen Kater auf die vernarbte Schulter, dass erweckte zumindest ein wenig den Eindruck, dass alles in Ordnung war. 

Nicht das Mrs. Watson jemals darauf reingefallen war, aber man konnte es ja zumindest versuchen.

„Sei brav, bald sind wir zuhause.“ Murmelte er leise bevor seine Finger kurz durch das dichte, schwarze Fell des Katers glitten. 

Sein Blick richtete sich auf seine Zimmertür. Drei Treppen und eine Tür, dann noch der Weg runter bis zum Tor und er war frei. 

Tief atmete Theodore durch. Nur langsam. 

Er durfte nicht so aussehen als wäre er auf der Flucht. Er musste schließlich das Bild des edlen Reinblüters wahren. Und es war nicht elegant oder edel wenn man Stufen übersprang und wie ein Irrer den Kiesweg hinunter rannte um von hier wegzukommen.

Jeder Schritt in Richtung Tür zerrte an Theo, ließ in ihm das Bedürfnis wachsen zu rennen, zu laufen bis er sein persönliches Gefängnis nicht mehr sehen konnte. Als seine langen Finger sich um den Türknauf der schweren Haustür legten, atmete er zitternd aus. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ließen den Staub im Foyer tanzen und Theo war mit einem Fuß schon über der Schwelle als er ihn hörte. Lallend, betrunken wie meistens. 

„Bastard!“ 

Theos Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor als er seinen Griff um die Tür verstärkte. Er wusste er sollte stehen bleiben. Sich umdrehen. Mit ihm reden. Sich verabschieden.

Aber er konnte nicht. 

Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss als er den Kiesweg hinunter rannte bis zum Tor. Er roch das Meer, hörte die Möwen schreien. Nur noch zwei Schritte!

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Als seine Füße das Kopfsteinpflaster des Muggeldorfes berührte, konnte er ein verzweifeltes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Freiheit!


End file.
